Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, include a number of complex systems, including robots, automated shelving systems, radio frequency identification (RFID), and automated scheduling and routing equipment. Many systems, for example, comprise robots that travel to shelving systems to retrieve items, or the shelves themselves, and return them to a central location for additional processing.
Automated warehouses exist that use robots, for example, to move items or shelves from a storage location in the warehouse to a shipping location (e.g., for inventory items to be boxed and shipped). It is inevitable, however, that some items in the inventory system, trash, and other items will be dropped, misplaced, or otherwise mishandled during normal operations. In addition, merchandise can be damaged or destroyed when impacted or run over by the warehouse robots. Accurate inventories are also important to control costs, maintain inventory levels, and meet customer demand, among other things.